A little piece of heaven
by CMRoT
Summary: Raph is looking for Mikey. Wanna know more? Read and find out. Based on the 2003 turtles. Rated M for language and gore. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Hey guys! Since i have some writer's block for the other story. i thought i could make this in the mean time XD

Sadly I do not own TMNT Nickelodeon does... Also i dont own the song 'A little piece of heaven' by Avenged Seven Fold

* * *

Raphael wondered through the lair's halls and rooms. He was looking for his youngest brother. He wanted to get revenge from a prank he had received from the sea green terrapin.

The red clad turtle had already looked most of the lair's hiding place Michelangelo usually resided in. without luck he hadn't found him yet. As he passed said turtle's room. Raph heard some music come from it. 'got yah knuckle-head' he thought briefly. With one swoop Raphael opened the door and yelled "GOTCHA!" but saw that the room was empty.

"Hmm… must've left his laptop on…" A wide grin spread across the red clad's face. Raphael first made sure that this just wasn't another prank Mikey had come up with. When he found no sign of a prank at hand he sat on the desk chair.

As he began to think what he could do to his little brothers computer Raph noticed something started to play on the laptop. Seeing the screen he noticed that the page was on one of those Youtube videos he had heard so much about from the prank-loving turtle. As the video started he saw that the first thing it said was:

'PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT CONTENT' this got the red clad turtle's attention. 'Mikey seein' explicit content?' he thought to himself. The next thing it said was 'the following material contain images which may be inappropriate for immature audience' now it really got Raphael's attention. Out of the four turtles Michelangelo was most immature.

The intro started with an album that had a skull with wings on it opening and some skeletons playing instruments in a choir. A couple is shown having dinner when the lead singer starts to sing:

_"Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
for me to take what's mine, until the end of time_

_We were more than friends, before the story ends,"_

The guy start to pull a ring out of his pocket, kneeled and asked his girl to marry him, 'Tch. Just some crappy love story' Raphael thought but kept watching it..

_And I will take what's mine, create what  
God would never design_

The girl started to laugh at his face and declined his offer to marry him. The guy looked heart broken. 'Huh… didn't see that comin' he again thought.

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that  
something would go wrong,_

The ring dropped to the floor. Some skeletons appeared playing Saxophone and trumpets.

_before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you._

Now the guy looked angry and the girl had a confused look on her face.

_Almost laughed myself to tears,(hahaha)  
conjuring her deepest fears  
(come here you fucking bitch)  
Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_

The guy grabbed a knife that had been on the table and started to stab the girl as he laughed maniacally.

_I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it_

He kept at it until he got her heart out of her body.

_She was never this good in bed  
even when she was sleepin'  
now she's just so perfect I've  
never been quite so fucking deep in._

_it goes on and on and on,  
I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,  
with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

Then took the dead body of his girlfriend and started to fornicate with it. 'Okay this is gettin' kinda creepy' Raphael thought as he kept watching the video.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
baby don't cry_

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
let's make a new start  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
but baby don't cry

Now he just laid on the bed with the dead body to his side. After that he returned to the table and started to eat his dead ex-girlfriend's heart as if it was any other meat and then danced with the corpse as some skeletons played the violins and cellos. 'Man, that's just the hell would Mikey want tah watch this crap anyways' Raphael's stomach churned at the thought of someone actually doing such a thing. He couldn't believe that his baby brother had seen this video and by the looks of it he had also liked it.

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

The guy re-sewed it's head as it had fallen of while they'd had been dancing. Taking pictures afterwards.

But now as he watched television the corpse had come to life, unbeknownst to him. When he finally noticed he hurriedly ran to the door afraid. Though was brave enough to take a glance back to his ex-girlfriend's corpse which it threw giant knifes towards him. He had blocked them by quickly closing the door and running away.

_Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears_

Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy  
Eat it eat it eat it

On the street the guy ran fast as the corpse of the girl drove a car, trying to run over him while laughing maniacally. Leading them a cemetery and as he ran he somehow stumbled with the corpse. She quickly penetrated its hand into his chest grabbing and ripping his heart away from him.

'I guess it's payback time' at this Raphael to himself. Even though he though the one to make the video was a total whack-job, he still admitted that the guy had, had it coming. 'It still makes me want ta barf at some parts'

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
while you burned in hell, no peace forever

Now skeletons gathered singing as if they were on the choir of a church while the guy was beginning to realized that he was bleeding to death. That, he was really dying.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry_

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry

The video kept going. At one point Raphael question if the video would ever end. He saw as the girl's corpse dragged the now dead guy while the skeletons kept playing their instruments. It showed the she was now eating his heart contently like it was a normal thing to do. Raphael felt that churning in his stomach again –though he would never admit it in front of his brothers-. Even though he had seen worse throughout his years being a ninja, he just couldn't stomach someone eating a raw heart. Even if they were zombie cartoons. It was disgusting for him.

_I will suffer for so long  
(What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll grant you a chance)  
And if it's not enough  
(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again  
(Over and over again)_

The guy is now begging for her forgiveness. At first she wasn't buying it but as he kept apologizing she decided to give him a chance. 'Figures' Raphael simply thought.

_We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have a wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing_

A wedding is being presented now in the video of a couple that were about to get married. Thought it was stopped as the dead couple burst into the church and start killing everyone with chainsaws and axes. Then position themselves on the altar. 'Now that's just screwed up' he thought.

_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
(Yes, I do.)  
Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
(I do.)  
I now pronounce you..._

They are pronounced man an' wife and skeletons appear once again playing their instruments. The father becomes undead and starts showing the middle finger like telling everyone to 'fuck off'.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry_

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry

The newly married couple got to a photo booth and start taking pictures of themselves and goofing off. At the end both were drinking out of a decapitated head turned into a picture and the album that was showed at the beginning of the video closed shut and with that the video ended.

"That was the sickest thing I have ever seen" after saying that Raphael stayed seated on the chair -his eyes never leaving the screen- in silence, not moving until he heard the door to the orange clad room open to reveal Mikey. At seeing his older brother Michelangelo panicked. He thought that Raphael had been waiting for him to get his revenge but what the red masked turtle did next surprised yet confused the orange clad.

Raphael turned Mikey's laptop off, stood up, grabbed the PC and went for the door. When Michelangelo tried to stop him from taking his laptop away, the red clad suddenly turned to his youngest brother and almost shouted "NO MORE BLOODY, SADISTIC VIDEOS FER YOU!" opened the door went through and slammed it shut.

Mikey stood there in his room dumbfounded because of what his brother said. As realization of what might have happened while he was gone, Michelangelo burst out laughing.

"Hey we all need 'A _little piece of heaven'_ from time to time"

* * *

Just for the record I don't dislike the video or nothing like that I happen to like the song very much, so please all A7F fans please don't kill me! This is mostly Raph's point of view of the video that he saw. The song's name is at the start of this fic.

R: Oh yes blame it all on me will yah.

LT: Hey how'd you get here! yer not supposed to be here!

R: Doesn't matter. I'm here for revenge.

LT: you wouldn't hit a girl... would you?

R: I'm weighing my options.

LT: if i said sorry?

R: to late!

LT: AHHHHHH! *runs away* please R&R and thanks for reading!

R: Hey! comeback here!


End file.
